The principle objective of this study is to develop information on the nutritional modulation of reproductive hormone secretion in men with localized prostate cancer. This information may provide new directions for the prevention and treatment of prostate cancer. Men with prostate cancer will be studied before radical prostatectomy to determine the degree to which hormonal secretion of the intact prostate tumor/gland unit and peripheral hormone metabolism can be modulated by nutritional intervention.